Age of the Vampic
by BlackPunkPrincess
Summary: Set 100 years after Breaking Dawn. - Full Summary Inside - When a new type of vampire, and their tries to take over, will the cullens stay together or have the Age of the Vampics begun.
1. SUMMARY

**_OK..so this storyis like a Twilight meets Interview with a Vampire type of thing_**

* * *

**_Set one hundred years after Breaking Dawn_**

**_At a millenia ball, and unknown guest show up and turns the vampire world upside down._**

**_Will the Cullen make it though this nightmare..._**

**_or_**

**_has the Age of the Vampic begun_**

* * *

**_Please keep reading...._**


	2. Getting Ready

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: **_I own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire._

**RENESMEE: **_You don't own Twilight..._

**BELLA: **_Or Interview with a Vampire._

**RENESMEE: **_Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight... *walks out of room*_

**BELLA: **_And Interview with a Vampire is own by Anne Rice *following her daughter of of the room*_

**ME:**_ They're right...It sad to say but true. I do not own Twilight or Interview with a Vampire...but I'm the only one crazy enough to think to put the two together._

_

* * *

_

It's been one hundred years since the end of breaking dawn. The Volturi are having a millinia ball and say that all vampires are to attend because they're going to make some important speech. But is the danger lurcking at the ball?

* * *

**_Bella's Point Of View:_**

**_Getting Ready_**

"Mom, do we really have to go?...Why can't I just play sick or something." Renesmee asked again, as she watched from aunts Alice and Rosalie look though dress after dress, on the computer. We were all the the living room of our house in Forks. Edward was at the piano bench with me in his lap. Emmett, Jasper and Jake were playing one of their thousand video games. Esme was out in her garden, and Carlisle was in his study.

"Yes, you have to go, Renesmee." I said. Edward was silence laughing at the little argument me and Renesmee were having, truth be told so was I.

"Daddy..." Renesmee said, as she gave her father the old puddy dog eye and pouted.

"She learned that from you." Edward said, laughing, before answering our daughter, "Do whatever your mother says."

"Fine...but I would like to point out that we're going to see the people who wanted to kill me a hundred years ago." Renesmee said, walking over her husband, Jake. Jake pause the video game, when Renesmee sat on the arm of the couch, and pulled her into his lap.

"Sorry, baby..." Jake said, kissing her forehead.

"OK..the boy all have the tuxedos, and we just finished buying the girls dress." Alice chimed, dancing over to Jasper.

"Just tell us the colors, Alice." I said.

"Bella is in royal blue; Rose is in blood red; Esme has black, Renesmee is purple; and I get pink." Alice said.

"You didn't get the boys tuxs in those colors, did you." I said.

"Well, since it would look cute I found a couple of matching suit..." Alice said, but was interrupted by Emmett.

"Hahaha...Jasper, you're stuck in a pink suit." Emmett laughed.

_Whack..._

Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Ow...Rosie, what was that for." He said, rubbing his head, while the rest of us laughed.

"Anyways,...no, their all have black tuxes with matching ties and handkerchiefs...Rose wouldn't let me get the suits in matching colors." Alice said, pouting.

"Thanks, sis." came from all the guys in the room.

"Everyone go pack...we leave for Volturi in..." Alice paused and looking at the clock, "three hours." And we all hurried and went to pack.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**

**_\/_**

**_\/_**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. The Ball

_Once again I must say these sad words...I don't own Twilight or Interview with a Vampire_

_

* * *

_

OK...so my story have a slow start before it gets to the excitement, but it'll get better.

**_

* * *

_**

Bella Point Of View:  
The Ball

After we arrivied at the Volturi castle, Alice seperated the guys and the girls saying we had to get ready. We had six hours until the ball began, and Alice said that we had to make the most of it.

"We could be dress and have our hair and makeup done in lease than two minutes and yet she wants to spend six hours doing it. Why?" Renesmee mummbled, as we walked into our room.

"Because, it's Alice." I said, grabbing my book.

**  
[Author's Note: Links to girls' dress are on profile.]**

Six hours later, and I said what I alway say when Alice dress me, "Alice, you've out done yourself."

"OK...we're almost perfect." Renesmee said.

"Almost..." Esme said. Renesmee went to the dress and got out five black chockers withe the Cullen crest on them. After we pull them on, Renesmee smiled.

"Now, we perfect." Renesmee said.

"And now, we can see our guys." I said, as we all made out way out of the room.

When we reach the stairs, the guys were there waiting. each one of thm only looked and their girl and no one else. When I reached Edward, he kissed my hand, then my cheek, and finally my lips.

"You look amazing." He whispered against my lips. I smiled.

"Let's go the the ballroom." Carlisle said, as he took Esme hand and lead her away. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and we soon followed. The Volturi had decorated for the ball. Candle stands lined the walls, and a red velet rug was on the stair that lend to ballroom. The inside of the ballroom had a old century feel to it.

When we arrivied in the room, I found most of our allies from the almost-fight, all those years ago, talking amongst themselves. We soon made our way over to them. Right when we were about to greet them, Aro called the room to silience.

"Thank you all for come to our millenia ball. We wish-" Aro said. But soon the the doors opened with a loud bang. Everyone turned to see who the newcomer could be. The doors revealed a man who appearred to be in his laft thirty, and had orangish-blonde hair. His eyes wee almost black, and he was pale but darker that a vampire.

"You wouldn't start the party without me, would you?" The new-comer said.

"No..." Cauis and Marcus breathed.

"Who are you." A voice to my right said.

"Sedies, Aro's brother." the man said, then there was a queit gasp of shock from every one, "Aro you didn't tell them of me. How that hurt."

I felt someone poking at my side, but it was like nothing I'd ever in countered. I grabbed Edward's arm and whispered, "Someone's messing with my shield."

"Sedies, what are you doing here." Cauis said.

"I was bored so me and my friends thought 'hey let go have some fun with Aro'." the new-comer, Sedies, said.

"What do you want?" Marcus said."

"Her..." Sedies said, pointing at me. Then I felt something hit my shield very hard, and soon my world fell black.

* * *

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review,_**

**_Please Review._**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Univisited Guest

_Don't you just love brothers' name:_

_Aro and Sedies_

_Put them together and you get:_

_A rose dies_

**_

* * *

_**

Renesmee Point Of View:  
Uninivted Guest

"Bella." Dad gasped, as Mom's leg gave out, and she fell to the floor. Dad caugth her before she hit the floor and scooped her up. Mom wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. I was scared...no I was beyond scared, i was terrified. Vampires couldn't sleep or fauint or anything like that, so this was bad...very bad.

"Mom..." I said, as me, Auntie Alice, Auntie Rosalie, and Grandma Esme tried to wake her up, "Mom, please...wake up, Mom."

"Aro, you are right...she is very powerful." Sedies said, walking toward us, but stopped when Jake, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett got into defensive stancesin front of us and started to growl. Jake was shaking, but trying to stay in control of himself, for the time being.

"What did you do to her?" Dad growled, still hold Mom limp form to his chest.

"Nothing, really...I just had a friend mess with her power. If she had been playing more attention, she could have stopped it." Sedies said smiling, as he looking at my mom.

"Aro, what is he do here?" Cauis said, walking away from Aro toward the rest of the Volturi gruad. Marius was right behind him. I had never seen Marcus show any sign of emotion, but right now he looked scared wit-less.

"I could just let you leave the Volturi, brothers." Aro said, "You are to important to lose , so I did what I had to do to keep you here. "

"And what was that?" Marcus said.

"Make a deal with my dear brother Sedies."Aro said.

"What deal?" Cauis said.

"First, Sedies, where are your friends?" Aro said.

"Friends comes intorduce yourselves." Sedies called. Then there was a cold wind before an army of new-comers came into the ballroom. Dad gasped, probably at something someone was thinking.

"What is it, Edward." Grandpa Carlisle asked.

"Vampics..." Dad gasped. Everyone in the ballroom gasped at that news. I had no idea what an vampic was, but by everyone reaction, I don't think it's a good think.

"Take them all away." Sedies said, and before anyone could react, they were upon us and everythingwas black.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Renesmee...Renesmee, wake up...Come on girl, you need to get up." I heard Jake say. I opened my eyes and was staring into the brown, worried eyes of my husband. My head hurt but I tried to remember the last thing that happened, butI only was having glimpes.

Us walking into the party...me seeing Zafrina and thinking about all the new pictures we could trade...A strange new person...Mom falling to the floor...Dad gasping "Vampics"...Mom not waking up...BLACK.

Oh my God, Mom!...Where is she?

"Calm down, Renesmee...your mom's right." I heard Dad say. I turn towards his voice and saw him holding Mom, who was still unconsiunous, to his chest.

"Is she going to be OK?" I asked.

"I don't know...I really don't know..." Dad said, his eyes never leaving Mom's face.

"What are Vampics?" I asked, trying to think of anything but what was happening now.

"The sun hurts them, and they have gift like us," Grandpa Carlisle said, "...and they can't have dead blood."

"_'Dead Blood'..._" I said. What the heck is that? I mean, blood is blood. Isn't it.

"Blood after the heart stops." Grandpa Carlisle said.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"Bella.." Auntie Rosalie said.

* * *

_OK...so please review and tell me what you like._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review,**

_**Please Review,**_

_**Please Review**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	5. Taken

_****_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

_

* * *

_

**Bella Point Of View:  
Taken**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip_

I slow became aware of the things around me. The sounds...the smell...everything. "Bella is going to open her eyes in thirty seconds." I heard Alice say, "She might be able to hear us now."

"Bella...love...can you hear me?" Edward said, taking my hand. After thirty second, just like Alice said, I was able to open my eyes. I looked up into the eyes of the man I love. I knew that the rest of the family was in the room with us, but I couldn't look anywhere but his face.

"Bella..." Edward breathed like a pray.

"What happened to me?" I asked, as he helped me to my feet.

"Sedies has a talent that he used on you." Jasper said. I turned to look at him and take in me surroundings.

"Were are we?" I asked, looking away. We looked like we were in a cell of something.

"The dungeons of Volturi...One of the guard had the ability to make something strong enough to hold a vampire, so Aro had him make the dungeons." Emmett said, leaning against the wall.

"What's going on here?" I asked to no one, as Edward tighten his grib around my waist.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I don't know how long, mabye hours or days, but we soon heard someone coming towards us. I wacthed asa group of twenty men enter our cell. Before anyone could react, half of the group pinned the rest of our family to the wall. "Could here little one." One of the men said, grabbing my wrist and tried to pull me from Edward's grasp. Edward pulled my behind his back, but then two men tackled him to the ground while the others grabbed me.

"No..." I screamed, as I was dragged out of the cell. I continue to fight and scream, I heard multiple people telling them to let me go. Someone grabbed me arms and another grabbed me by the legs and ran with me away. We came to the throne room where they throw me inside.

Inside I saw Sedies and three other men. One of the men looked like Sedies older twin, but the other two I could not place, both of these men looked...mad at whatever was about to happen. One of the two men I couldn't place, had brown hair and was well built, while the other had red-ish hair and was rather thin. All of the men had those dark eyes and slight paled skin.

"Well, Isabella, so happy you could join us." the one that looked like Sedies said, walking towards me.

"Who are you?" I said, backing away from him.

"My dear, you don't recognize us." he said, "Well, I'm not surprise....Cauis, are you surprise?" he said, the brown-haired man nodded, "Marcus, how about you?"

"I am not, Aro." the red-ish haired man said.

"Why?" I asked. Before I could say anything else Aro had my arms pinned behind my back and so guiding me over the a make-shift bed in the middle of the throne room. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to break from Aro's grasp.

"You..." Sedies said.

"Me...why me?" I said.

But he ignored me and walked towards me. "So prefect...just like Rachel." Sedies said, touched my cheek. I did my best to get out of Aro's grip, but I couldn't, so I continued to scream for help. I stopped screaming, when I saw Sedies pulling a knife to his wrist.

"What are you doing?" Cauis said, grabbing Sedies arm.

"Making her mine..." Sedies said, as he pulling his arm from Cauis's grip.

"You can't do this." Cauis said.

"She has a family, a mate, a life...You can't take that away from her." Marcus said.

"Watch me." Sedies said, as he brought the knife to his wrist, cutting it. I continued to struggle and screamed for my Edward.

* * *

_OK...so please review and tell me what you like. I really want your honest thoughts on my story. Five review for the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW,**

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Changed

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**\m/**

"out loud talking"

_'other peoples' thoughts'_

**\m/**

* * *

**Edward Point Of View:  
Changed**

"NO..." I roared, as the men dragged my Bella away from me. I heard her screaming for help for what felt like hours but was really minutes. Me and the family were able to get free and ran after Bella. We followed her scent to the throne room. Inside, we found Bella being held down my Aro, while she looked to be biting Sedies, but she wasn't biting him...She was drinking form hm.

"That's right child drink...Drink of a Vampic..." Sedies said, _'Become one of us...Then become mine...Replace my Rachel...' _He added in his head.

"No..." Carlisle yelled, he knew what Sedies was doing, but it was too late to stop it. Sedies had already given her his blood.

Sedies pulled his arm from Bella, and blood leaked from her lips. She started spasming and screaming. I wanteted to move to her, to hold her, tell her everything would be ok, but I was frozen as were the rest of the family. She screamed and withered in pain some more, before falling silence and still, and then we heard a sound from her that I thought I would never heard again.

_Thump........Thump.......Thump.......Thump_

A heartbeat from her, but it was much slower than from when she was human. Her heart was beating so slow, it almost wasn't there. After the heartbeat, she changed into something new. Instead of looking like an immortal teenager (like my Bella), she looked like a nine years old child, with chocolate curls around her face(she was still beautiful, and she had this air of pure innocents around her). She opened her eyes and sat up, looking right at Sedies.

"I more some more..."she whispered, her voice was no more high a soprano, bell-like said.

"Yes, my dear." Sedies said, pulling a button, then a human women came into the room.

"You called---" she said, but was grabbed around the throat by Sedies. He laid her down beside Bella, and then took out a knife and cut a small dot in her neck. Bella moved her lips to it and began to drink. She looked, almost, like a baby being feed from a bottle. While she was drinking, she looked up a stared at me and our family. Her eyes so innocent, that they looked wrong with the scenethey were in.

"That's right, sweet one...drink...your so innocent...you must never suffer." Sedies said, stroking Bella's hair. As the woman's heart slowed down and was coming to a stop, Sedies pulled her away. "No...no...no...you must stop, before the heart stops." Sedies said, holding her.

"But I want more." she said, pouting slightly.

"I know...in a little while." Sedies said, "Then you shall have more."

She leaned back into his chest, "Where's my mama and papa?" She said smiling. Esme took a slight step forwards.

"They left you...they left you all alone." Sedies said, looking straight at Carlisle and Esme. Soon the smile on her lips dissappear, and the dead look from all thoughs years again came back.

_THOUGHTS:_

_'Why is he telling her this'_ - Esme, taking a step back, when she saw the look of pure heartbreak flash across Bella's face.

_'No...this is wrong'_- Carlisle

_'Bella,...my poor sister...what has happened to you...'_ - Rosalie

_'What did that thing do to my sister'_ - Emmett & Jasper

_'Why?...Why, didn't I see this before...Edward, this scares me'_ - Alice

_'No, Mom...'_- Renessmee

_'How can these bloodsuckers be so heartless...'_ - Jacob, he was shaking.

"Did they d-die?...Are they in h-heaven?" Bella asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No...They left you. They're not in heaven." he said.

"Things like us don't go to heaven." Marcus said, _'I can't believe they would do this to a family.' _he added in his thoughts.

"Marcus is right." Caius said, _'After what we've done, we deserve no heaven.'_ he said in thought.

"Hush, now...do you want to frighted our little daughter her?" Sedies said, pulling Bella closer to him.

"I'm not your daughter..." She said, pulled away from Sedies.

"Yes, you are, and you're the servants' friend....you see they were all going to leave us, but now they're all going to stay..." Sedies said, "They're all going to stay to make you happy."

Bella turned to look at us and smiled. "Really?" She asked, as she ran over to Esme, who was closer. Esme opened her arms to her and held her closer.

"You monster..." Esme said, to Sedies and Aro.

"You're one big happy family..." Sedies said, smiling.

"Now, take them away." Aro said, to one of the guards.

* * *

_OK..so how do you like it so far? I'm thinking, about ten reviews for the next chapter. Sounds fair, right?_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Stolen Daughter

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

_

* * *

_

_**Esme Point Of View:  
Stolen Daughter**_

_"Take them away." Aro said, to one of the guarded._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We were taken back down to the dungeon after trying to save Bella. When the guards locked the door, I broke down and sobbed.

"What happened?...Where is Bella?" I heard Zafriena said from her and her coven's cell. Their cell her to the right of ours. Renessmee walked over to the door and reached her hand though the bar's to Zafriena's cell.

Renessmee showed her what we had just seen, and Zafriena showed everyone else with her gift. I heard multiple gasps, at what was being shown to them.

"I thought the Vampics had died out long ago." Someone said.

"No...they were laying low until they could strike." Edward said. I could only imagine how hard this was for him losing Bella again.

"But why Bella?...What do they want with her?"

"Sedies lost his daughter in the great war...He thinks Bella is her replacement." Edward said.

"That is just sick..." I heard Mary say from down the hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that day, Marius came down to us. Everyone gave hima a look of disguast. He stopped ing front of our cell, and then he began to talk with Carlisle.

"I am truly sorry Carlisle...I don't know what would prossess him to do this...Me and Cauis truly didn't want this or for this to happen to your dear Isabella." Marius said.

"Why...why did you take away my mother from me." Renessmee all but screaming, as she cried.

"We were still going to leave...but then he said, he would make us stay. That is when Isabella came in. He knew we wouldn't leave her with them. They are awful, and we wouldn't leave her there alone." Marius said.

"He speaks the truth." Edward said.

"Where is Caius now?" Alice asked.

"With Isabella, after what Sedies told her. She started crying. She may not remember her past, but she knows bits and pieces.

"Like..." Emmett said.

"She wants the friends she care's for, her brothers to come protect her, her sister to comfort her, her parent to watch over her, and someone special but she does remember who." Marius said,"...She remember everything on some level but that's it. She doesn't know names or faces really...Now, I must return, the sun is coming."

"Watch over her..." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, Caius and I will watch over her, until she is with your family again. It is were she belongs." Marius said, before he left.

We heard the closing of the large woods door, that seperated us from Bella. And I was sureeveryone in the family was thinking the same thing. _'This will be a long day.'_

* * *

_(o_O)_

_OK..so how do you like it so far? I'm thinking, about fifteen or more reviews for the next chapter._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW,_**

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	8. She's Growing Up

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
She's Growing Up_**

They would send humans or animals(or food, in Renessmee and Jacob's case) down to us every day or two to feed us. They took some of the others away, but when they came back they were Vampics. More damned then we(Vampires) would even be. They are cursed never to see the Sun, the light of day, for if they ever do, it will be the last thing ever to be seen by them.

_'My Bella might never see the Sun again...She might never remember me again...'_ That was thought that kept going through my mind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While we were down here, we heard and felt the construction going on the the palace above us.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It had been fifty years, since we last saw Bella. Marcus or Caius would come and talk to us, tell us Bella was OK, before they had to leave. Today...or rather tonight, Marius was able to tell us everything that was going on.

"Why did he do this..." Renessmee said. Her voice pained, like my heart was.

"He did it to make you both stay." Rosalie said, "Didn't he."

"Perhaps. He knews us. He knew we would love her more than the waking world. But there was more to it than that. Perhaps he did it - to show us that he could. For he lavishs affection on her, there was no doubt about that. Life is very different with our younger Isabella, as you can imagine..." Marius said. I looked at the memories in his head, while he told them aloud to my family.

_Two husky movers bring in furniture through the back courtyard, past the fountain and the trees, up the back stairs and into a larger bedroom. Striped wallpaper gives way to flowers in the bedrooms. Huge four-poster beds in the bedrooms, and large chests, as big as coffins standing against the wall. Everywhere there are candles and pretty Louis XVI furniture. Sedies gives instructions to the movers._

_In a dimly lit parlour, I see Bella draped in lace standing on a petit point chair as a dressmaker measure out a garment. Caius can be seen form wherever Marius is standing. "Sir, I need more light. I shall go slind if you do not bring me a lamp, or let me fit this child during the day."_

_"That would be impoosible...my day are reversed." Sedies said, walking out of the room._

_"Ouch!" the dressmaker says. She has pricked her hand. A spot of blood appears on her finger, Bella takes her hand._

_**"**Let me kiss it better..." Bella said. Bella brings the hand to her lips. The dressmaker abruptly pulls her finger away, in pain again. At this point Aro, Sedies, Caius, and Marius have left the room._

"A little child she is, but also a fierce killer, capable of the ruthless pursuit of blood with all a child's demanding." Marius said.

_They walks through, sees the dressmaker lying dead at Bella's feet, Bella still on the chair in the half-finished dress. "Isabella, Isabella, will you never learn? Who will we get now to finish your dress? A little practicality, cherie..." Sedies said, patting on Bella's hand._

"She would sleep in my coffin, daily, curl her child's fingers round my hair as she dreamt of I know not what..." Marius said.  
**  
**_Bella and Marius, sleeping in a coffin together, Bella's fingers curling his hair._

"Until the day she wanted, her ouwn coffin..." Marius said.

_A small white coffin, on the top is engraved with silver metal "A small princess"_

"...But when where she woke, she would crave into mine." Marius said, "...They found death fast in those days, before she learnt to play with them, to delay the moment till she had taken what she wanted..."

_A well-dressed lady, walking through a square lit by gaslight. The lady hears a child's sobbing_ _and stops, turns. Bella, the picture of lost innocence, sitting on a bench and crying._

_**"**Why are you crying, child?" the woman asked. The woman, all solicitude, goes to Bella. "Are you lost, my love?"_

_"Mama..." Bella cried.  
_**  
**_"Hush now, don't cry, We'll find her..." the woman cooed._

_**"**Mama..." Bella cried again. The woman takes Bella in her arms. Bella nestles her head in her shoulder, her teeth near her neck._

"But still, she could slip at home..." Marius said.

_A stern, stiff piano teacher beating time with a ruler as Bella picks out scales on the piano. He raps her on the knuckles. "The thumb girl! Mind the thumb!" he said. Bella glares at him, then returns to playing, improving rapidly._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Bella playing the piano, now with remarkable dexterity. The piano-teacher sits mute beside her. As she plays, he topples over and falls to the ground. I see the puncture-marks in his neck. Sedies comes in._

_"Isabella, Isabella! What have I told you." Sedies says._

_"Never in the house" Bella whispers._

"After that she rarely kills near the house. Sedies thinks it savage." Marius said. He contiuned, telling us of her. Her talents...how's she grown, but at the same time, stayed the same.

"Does she still not remember us." Esme said.

"In a way, she drawn picture, but they're burry; she said phrases; and she done things, small thing...that all point to you, but mabye it's only because I know you all...." Marius"Anyways Sedies and Aro are planning to planning to make you all come out. They've been very busy lately. Put in up new Vampics, getting rid of old Vampires....there are now more Vampics than Vampires."

"What of expossurer...don't they think of the." We heard Tanya say.

"It's no as hard, as it is with newborn...and the world up there has change..." Marius said, "Italy wanted it's people more cultured so its all back to early 1800's with a few 21th century twist...." Marius sighed, "I have to get back soon...Sad to say, but Aro and Sedies will be coming to talk to you soon, to offer you the chance to come out of this prison...but it will be at a price. They'll want you to stay with them and serve them. They probaby use Isabella as levange over you some of you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Either serve or die...the choose is your." Sedies said.

"Do know...to serve is to have your dear Isabella, but to die is die." Aro said, to my family, already knowing our answer

"Are thoses are only chooses." I heard Peter say.

"Yes,...So, will you serve or not." Sedies said.

"A collective "yes" was heard from all the Vampires in the dungeon. Then all of the cell doors opened.

"Perfect,...now come, you should meet Isabella." Aro said, as we followed him towards the stairwell, "One more thing never speak of the past...that's a rule."

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	9. New People

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

_**Bella Point Of View:  
New People**_

Night for my feeding I wore my light pink dress and and baby blue riding hood. Papa Sedies saysthe sweet I look, The easier th kill.

I was playing Beethoven's _'Fur Elise'_on the piano in the grand foyer. It relaxed me after a meal. I still wish I didn't have to kill, but there's no other way...or at least that's what Papa Aro and Papa Sedies said.

I was in the middle of the music when I heard my name be called. I wasn't going to answer until I finished, so whoever it was had to wait. After I finished the last note, turned to the newcomers. I saw Papa Marius and ran to him, he hugged me and said, "We have some people, we'd like you to meet."

He led me to the large sitting room, that was filled with people. Papas Caius, Aro, and Sedies were there too. "Isabella, say hello to own new servents." Papa Aro said.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to met you." I said.

"The pleasure is ours..." said a tall man with blonde hair and yellow-ish eyes, "My name is Carlisle." That name rang a bell but I couldn't place it.

"Isabella," Papa Caius said, "why don't you show them around the grounds?"

"If they'd wish." I said.

"That we would..." said a carmel haired woman, she too looked familiar, "my name is Esme, little one," That nickname, someone use tocall me by it...who I don't remember.

I walkedover to the woman named Esme and took her hand. It was cold but oddly comforting. "Follow me then." I said smiling.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. What is the Sun like?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**Esme Point Of View:  
What is the Sun like?**

Bella entered the living room. Marius was right, she had changed, yet stayed the same. Her chocolate brown curls were the same, but her eyes told you she was different she was older. "Isabella say hello to own new servents." Aro said.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to met you." Bella said.

"The pleasure is ours...My name is Carlisle." Carlisle said.

"Isabella," Caius said, "why don't you show them around the grounds?" I could see he was trying to gives us some alone time with Bella, and I was grateful for that.

"If they'd wish." Bella said.

"That we would...My name is Esme, little one," I said, using my nickname for her. She walk over to me and took my hand.

"Follow me then." She said smiling.

She took us almost ever place a the mansion. During the remodeling, they'd made it and English plantation...they even had workers(humans) out back. And the town had been exspanded. I felt like it was 1801.---The only thing that made me sure that is wasn't was the cellphone and laptop I saw, but the clothes were focused on the 1800's.

Bella showed us the gardens, the rooms, the worked, even the towns people. She was smiling and holding my hand my hand. At around 4:30am, she yawned.

"We best get back." She said, a small frown on her lips.

Back in the main house, Aro, Sedies, Caius, and Marcus were waiting. Bella left go of my hand and walked over to them.

"Papas'..." Bella said.

"Bella,go change for bed,...Esme and Alice can help you." Sedies said.

"If that's what you, papa." Bella said. We followed her to her room. Its was pale pink, with afour post canopy bed in the middle. Dolls lined the walls along with a closet. Bella headed towards the closet and opened it up. Inside, it was filled with dress, sundress, play dress, even dress you you see on dolls. Bella got out a pink and white night gown.

"Can you please help me with the button on the back?"Bella said.

"Of course." Alice said. Bella turned around and held her hair out of the way. So Bella was out of the pink dress and in the night gown.

Alice and I said on the bed for a moment, while Bella sat by the window.

"I wonder what it's like..." Bella mummered.

"What was that?" I said

"The sun...what is it, I wonder." She replied. Before we answered her, she walked over to the front of the bed. She pulled a small white coffin out. Its was so beautiful. The words, _'Sleeping Little Princess'_ were craved in metal on the front.

"Goodnight..." Bella said, as she crawled into the coffin.

"Goodnight, sweet one." I said, before leaving.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

And so life contiuned like that, for ten years...for ten long years, until one day....

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Truth Comes Out

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**Marus Point Of View:  
Truth Comes Out**

Isabella playing the piano, now her music was as natural as breathing to her. I knew all the Cullens were in the room with us. I felt bad at what Aro and Sedies told her. How, she should just pretend it was just her, me, Cauis, Aro, and Sedies. But I could do nothing for it.

I was writing, and Caius was reading, when Aro and Sedies appears in the doorway. Sedies had a big box in his arms. I walked over to Isabella and handed her the box. I knew what was in it an so did she.

**"**Another doll? I have hundreds, you realize." Bella said. The doll was a 19th Century French glass doll.

**"**Well, I thought you could use another." Sedies said. Isabella opens thebox. Inside, it wass a fine Parisian Jumeau doll. She likes it and stokes its face.

"Why always on this night?" Isabella said.

"What night? What do you mean?" Aro says.

**"**You always give me the doll on the same night of the year." Isabella said.

"We didn't realize." Aro said.

"Is this my birthday?" Isabell asked. Sedies plauses before answering her.

"Some of olds are so old and tattered. You should throw them away." Sedies said.

"I have. Or there would be twice as many." Isabella said

"But you're the fairest by far." Sedies said. Isabella sighed and walked towards the window.

"You dress me like a doll. You make my hair like a doll. Why?" Isabella said. They didn't answer. "Answer me."

"Do not take that tone with me, _Rachel_." Sedies said.

"I am not Rachel...I am not a doll either." Isabella said. Isabella stands up quickly, and strides out into the larger sitting room. She walks to a mirrored cabinet, takes out a scissors and begins cutting her hair.

"Isabell - don't -" Caius says.

"Why not?" Isabella says. She continues cutting. She sees Sedies and Aro emerge from her bedroom in the mirror behind her then turns to him, an angelic little boy's face now with soft curls around her face.

"Can't I change, like everybody else?" Isabella said. She runs past them, back into her bedroom and slams the door. The Cullens had remained silent throughthat whole little scene. I look from the mass of hair on the floor to Sedied and Aro. Then a scream pierces the silence. More screams, when they became roars.

***** No Point Of View: *****

Isabella stands before the dressing-table, all her long hair grown back over her shoulders. She holds it with both hands, screaming and screaming. The Cullens come through the door.

***** Back to Marius Point Of View: *****

"Which of you did it? Which of you made me the way I am?" Isabella yelled as she pushed past the Cullens.

"What you are? You would be something other than you are?" Sedies says, sitting down in an arm-chair.

"And if I cut my hair again?" Isabella yells, standing a few feet in front of Sedies.

"It will grow back again!" Sedies said in a harsh tone.

"But it wasn't always so! I had a mother once! I had a family once, with friends! Who were just like me!" Isabella yelled.

"Isabella -" I said. She turns on Sedies.

"You made us what we are, didn't you?" Isabella yells.

"Stop her Caius!" Aro said.

**"DID YOU DO IT TO ME????" **she said. She runs at him with the scissors, scoring his face. The cut heals. She scores it again. It heals again. She stares at him in horror. "How did you do it?" she whispered.

"And why should I tell you? It's in my power." Sedies said.

"Why yours alone? Tell me how it was done!!!!" Isabella yelled again.

"Be glad I made you what you are! You'd be dead not if I hadn't." Sedies said, then he storms out.

I walk over to Isabella and picks her up in my arms. I look over at the Cullens, they all looked pained, like they wished they could comfort her. "We're immortal. You've always known that." I whisper in her ear, tenderly.

"Tell me why... you've got to tell me..." Isabella said. I carry her outside, onto the porch, the Caius and Cullens follow. There is an old flower-seller going by.

"You see the old woman? That will never happen to you. You'll never grow old. You will never die." I say.

"And it means something else too, doesn't it? I shall never, ever grow up...What is the point of this life, without some special." Isabella whispers. She clutches me desperately.

"I hate him. But I cannot bear to lose anyone. You all are the only companion I have, forever. You taught me everything I know. Please tell me Marius. Tell me how it came to be that I am this..." she paused looking down at herself, "thing..." she finished in a broken whisper. I strokes he beautiful face, her hair. And I realizes, she needs to know.

"Come... I've something to show you..." I say.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I walked with her to the to the one places, I hedn't been back to since she was changed. I'd had it locked up, hoping and praying she would never see it. But here I was, without even an upward glance.

She looked around the room talking in her surrounding. Then realization came to her face. But I knew it was only half in her mind.

"You...fed me?" Isabella said, and I knew she didn't remember the Cullens yet.

"He cut his wrist and fed you from him. I tried to stop him, but you were a vampic then. And have been every night hereafter." I said.

"No one stopped it...You all did it?" Isabella said.

"He took your life, and then gave you another one." I said.

"And here it is. And I hate you all." Isabella said, and then she ran.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	12. Locked Toghter in Hatred

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Marius Point Of View:  
Locked Together in Hatred_**

I walked all night. I walked as I walked centuries before when my mind swam with guilt at the thought of killing. I found myself back at home soon. The Cullens and Caius were waiting in the foyer, when I arrived. They said nothing. While I walked to my room, with the Cullens following me, I thought of all the things I had done and couldn't undo. And I longed for one second's peace...

"What am I, if I could let this go so far." I said, as I enter my room.

"Blame, Aro...that is were the fault lies." Caius said.

"I told her...of how it came to be...She remembers more but not that much" I said.

"I doubt, she will ever remember..." Caius said. We were quiet for a minute, then her heard a noise at the door.

"Locked together in hatred -" I turn, seeing Isabella standing in the darkness. She is wearing a nightgown of white lace and satin. She comes towards them. "But I can't hate you two." She comes closer, and ignores the Cullens as Aro and Sedies taught her too.

"Marius. Caius." She said, kissing our cheek, and then rested her head on my shoulder. "I was something else, until he gave me this immortal kiss. Those two took away my mother and my father. And so they think I am theirs. Forever. But now's the time to end it, Marius and Caius. Now's the time to leave them." Isabella said, looking at me.

"They'll never let us go." Cauis said. Isabella smiles and gets off my shoulder.

"Oh... really?" She said, as she headed out of the room to get ready for bed.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Never Drink From the Dead

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_No Point Of View(Narration):  
Never Drink From the Dead_**

Sedies playing the piano, and Aro reading. Like always the Cullens stand to the side of the picture, not speaking unless spoken to. Isabella enters, wearing a pink petite coat and a blue riding clot. She walks to grand foyer but stops at the doorway stares at Sedies as he plays the piano.

"What is it now? You irritate me! Your very presence irritates me!" Sedies said.

"Does it?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Yes. And I'll tell you something else! I've met someone who will make a better vampic than all three of you." Sedies said.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Isabella said.

"You're spoilt because you're an only child." Aro said.

"You need a brother...I'm weary of you. " Sedies said.

"I suppose we could people the world with vampics, the three of us." Isabella said.

"Not you, my dear little Isabella." Sedies said.

"You're a liar. But you upset my plans." Isabella said, walking forward, until she was beside Sedies.

"What plans?" Aro asked.

"I came to make peace with you two, even if you're the fathers of lies. I want things to be as they were." Isabella said.

"Stop pestering us then!" Aro said.

"Oh, Aro. I must do more than that."Isabella said, walking behind Sedies and hugging him, "I've brought a present for you two."

"Then I hope its a beautiful woman with endowments you will never possess." Sedies said mockingly. Isabella unwraps her arms from him and backs away from Sedies.

"Why do you say such things." Isabella said, her head down.

"I - I don't mean it, dear one. - I don't." Sedies says, walking towards her are hugging her. Isabella hugged him back for a moment before pulling away.

"You haven't fed enough,..." Isabella said, looking at Aro and Sedies, "Come and see.."

She takes his hand and leads him into an the smaller foyer in the front. The Cullens stay behind.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In them small foyer are two beautiful children, lying asleep on a couch, by a table full with a half-eaten meal. Sedies sighs.

"Oh, Isabella, you've out done yourself." Sedies says, as Isabella skips over to the boys.

"Where did you find them?" Aro said, taking a few steps closer.

"Drunk on brandy wine. A thimbleful. I thought of you both when I saw them." Isabella said, sitting beside one of the boys.

"We forgive each other then?" Sedies says. Isabella stares at moving from the couch to stand behind Aro, she nods.

Sedies and Aro bite into the neck of the boys, sucking greedily. Isabella watches them without expression. They finish and tries to stand up but staggers. Sedies looks at Isabella.

"Absinthe? You gave them absinthe?" Sedies says.

"No. Laudanum." Isabella said sweetly, while smiling. Sedies and Aro stare wildly at her, tries to move towards her, then slip to the floor.

"Laudanum!" Aro said.

"Yes. It killed them, unfortunately." Isabella said shrugging, then added a smile, "But it keeps the blood warm." They try to rise again but fail.

"What have you done?..." Sedies said.

"The first rule you taugh me - Never drink from the dead!" Isabella said.

"Caius, put me in my coffin..." Aro calls, as Isabella walks behind them.

"I'll put you in your coffin." Isabella said, "Forever." She pulls a knife out from under her shawl, walks rapidly to them and slashes their throats. Blood explodes from them. Right then the Cullens, Marius, and Caius walk into the room.

"Isabella!" Marius gasp.

"Marius, Caius, I gave you the gift - help me -" Sedies says. Marius sees the blood on the floor and moves Isabella away.

The sight before the Cullens is horrifying. The floor is covered in blood with more coming. Aro and Sedies have begun to shrivel, as if they'd been a bags of blood. Their skin is shriveling against his bones like parchment, their eyes are slipping back into his skull-like face. They hair remains unchanged as their bodies faded away. But his clothes are virtually being emptied of the body. It is no more than bones, wrapped in paper and the pupils of the eyes suddenly roll up into the papered skull.

Isabella smiles at Aro and Sedies, but when she looks at the blood she sees it coming towards her. She take little baby steps away from it.

"Caius,...lift me up." Isabella said, still stepping back. Caius looks at her then the blood. He lifts her up, and then sets her on a foot stool, between him and Marius.

"Help me..." Aro said.

"Goodnight, sweet prince, may flights of devils wing you to your rest." Isabella said, while watching the bodies of the two blonds. Then she turns to stare at Marius and Caius, "Should we burn him? Bury him? What would he have liked, Marius?" she said, as she waved her little dagger back-and-forth.

"Isabella..." Marius said, as Caius grabbed the dagger from her.

"The swamp..." Isabella said.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Marius and Caius drag the bodies of the boys to the swamp. He slides them into the waters of the swamp. Then the alligators attack the corpses. Marius takes Aro's skeleton in his arms, while Caius takes Sedies's. They slide them into the waters. The alligators speed towards it.

"They belongs with those reptiles, Marius, Caius. They deserved to die." Isabella said.

"Then maybe so do we. Every night of our lives." Caius said.

"He was my brother. My maker. He gave me this life, whatever it is." Marius said

"I did it for us....So we could be free." Isabella said. They stand there, saying nothing else.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. They're Back

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
They're Back..._**

I watched as sturdy workmen lifting cases and trunks out of the mansion apartment. All the furniture is covered in white sheets. Bella dressed in a baby blue cap and hat, is playing the piano by the light of one remaining oil-lamp. She still doesn't remember everything but it's coming back slowly. Carlisle is afraid that if we tell her everything, she wouldn't believe it and shut us out. Which none of us want.

Marius comes from her room with the cage of canaries. "The birds. We forgot about the birds. There's nothing for it but to let them go." He opens the cage, and the canaries fly around the room.

There is a knocking on the door. Bella falters. "What was that?"

"The workmen must have a trunk - don't stop, sweetheart -" Marius said. He goes downstairs. Bella plays a moment, then stops, perturbed. She goes to the window. Then sees something out there that makes her face go white. Bella runs for the stairs, after Marius, and I run after her.

Marius reaches the door. The knocking gets louder. He opens the door, as Bella reaches the stairs. She screams, "Don't Marius..."

But Marius has opened the door. Nothing there. He looks back at Bella, puzzled, then at the door again when, swooping into his vision comes the image of -

**_SEDIES & ARO_**

In filthy swamp-soaked rags, robust again, but they flesh shriveled, covered in scars, they eyes riddled, bloodshot. Sedies roars, "WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THAT ACCURSED CHILD?"

Marius throws his body against the door, slamming it on Sedies's reaching hand. The hand withdraws, as Sedies roars. Marius bolts the door and then runs up the stairs, sweeps Claudia in his arms. I watching as the door shudders with the force of Sedies and Aro, and then I race after Marius and Bella.

Everyone was in the grand foyer, when we arrived.

"What is it?" Caius said.

"They're back." I said, as I watched Bella shudder.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	15. They're Back: Part 2

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:  
They're Back... - Part 2_**

They'd came back...They were coming for me. I was scared. I felt so...small. The moment Papa Marius set me on the ground, I ran to the only place I felt safe...Esme's arms. She was a mother; she knew how to comfort a child...even a child like me.

I barely heard them all talking...but I knew what they were talking about.

"They're going to hurt me...ain't they?" I whispered.

"We won't let them..." Emmett said. He was so nice, like a big brother.

"I'm scared..." I said, soon Carlisle took me from Esme and held me. I usually only let Marius or Caius do that, but with him, it felt right.

"We're here...You're safe...---" He said, before a loud crash could be heard from downstair. Everyone looked towards the stairs but I looked toward the window. I look up, at the wafting curtains. There I see, silhouets, coming closer.

I knew what was coming and I screamed. The curtains were ripped aside. Many vampics came through.

"Time for justice, dark one." One of the vampics said. I knew they tried to protect me. I knew they tried, but I knew they couldn't...there was just too many. Carlise put me down and stepped in front of me, I hugged his leg and peaked out from behind him. Jacob changed into a wolf, while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stood in front of everyone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_As for the rest of the vampire covens, they were sent away to other vampic covens._

_Just wanna clear that up_

_\m/_

_KEEP READING..._

_

* * *

_

_And remember..._

_THE BUNNY ROCKS_

( ) ( )  
\m/ (=^.^=) \m/

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	16. I Remember

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:  
I Remember  
_**

"Do you yellow eyed vampires think you'll win?" A vampics asked.

"We'll take her like last time." Said another. _'Last time...?' _I thought.

"Last time...What do you mean last time?" I said.

"Oh...you havn't told her." A vampic said to the Cullens.

"Told me what..." I said.

"You're mother and father never left you." A vampics said. She had brown curly hair and looked to be twenty-four years old. She seemed kinder than the rest, and she was slightly seperated from them.

"Then where are they...I don't understand." I said. I knew she could be lying, but if it was true, then I could find my family.

"Don't Renata..." Edward said. I looked at him. He was staring at me with sad eyes.

"Please...where's my mom." I said, begging.

"Look at the woman standing beside you..." said a different vampics. She was small, like me, but she looked less cival and more demonotic.

"Esme..." I said, she nodded. I couldn't believe it. They'd let me cry and scream for my mother to come for me, and she was here all along.

I stepped back, and looked at them all.

"You all knew..." I said, and every one of them nodded, "I cried...I scream...I had nightmare....and all you to do to stop them was tell me and you didn't...Didn't youwant me."

Before any of them could answer one of the vampics lunged toward me. Emmett tackled him. He reminded me of a beard attacking it's food.

_* FLASHBACK *_

_We were in Brazil, I had just had a panthar. Emmett was going after a large grey bear. Emmett sneaks behind the bear. He appears to be giving it a bear hug but is holding still as her ddrinks it dry_

_* END FLASHBACK *_

"Jasper watch it." Alice said. Then a vampic dives for Jasper, but he catches him and threws him into a wall

_* FLASHBACK *_

_In the backyard, Emmett and Jasper wrestling. Edward's head in my lap. All of us laughing as Alice helps Jasper dodge Emmett attacks andget ahold on him._

_* END FLASHBACK *_

"Someone get the girl..." Said a large vampic.

_* FLASHBACK *_

_A necklace in my hand. One the necklace is a family crest...the Cullen crest...my family crest. On the back of the necklace it said: Daughter...Wife...Sister...Friend...Mother..._

_* END FLASKBACK *_

"I remember..."I said.

"Just in time for us too take it away." Said a vampics.

There was just too many...too many for my family to hold back. So while some vampics held my family down, other took us away. Marius and Caius struggled, while my scream pierces the night air.

"Dad...Mom...Edward..." I screamed.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	17. Forever in a Box

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_No Point Of View (Narration):  
Forever in a Box_**

They took Marius, Caius, and Isabella to an old theater. The other vampics forced them down the dark corridor. Into an underground ballroom. Vampic chaos, as they are dragged through. Marius and Caius struggling like demons.

"Let us go...Now..." Marius said.

"You can make no demands here! Bastard -" The small, demonic vampic said _(JANE)_. Jane strikes Marius to the ground. As he struggles to his feet, he sees the vampics part around a figure coming through. Then coming through the crowd is Aro and Sedies.

"Marius, Caius...Brothers" Aro said.

"We are not brothers." Caius said through gritted teeth.

Suddenly another vampic grabbed Isabella. This vampire was very fair to the eyes _(HEIDI)_.

"Is this the one?" Heidi said. Sedies nods his head.

"Yes, the child. The child was the one... " Sedies said.

"All the murderers!!!" the vampic known as Alec said.

"You are alive, Aro and Sedies! It can't be murder! Tell them how you treated us... " Marius said, grabbing Isabella from Heidi. Aro reaches out to Marius and Caius.

"No... You come back to me Brothers..." Aro said.

"Are you mad????" Caius said.

"The sentence is death! To all of them!!!" Jane yelled.

"Only the girl - it was the girl - " Aro said

_The sound of something being dragged through the crowd. Horrible echoing, scraping -_

Aro grips Sedies. "You promised me - I could take them back..." Aro said, to Sedies.

_The scraping gets louder._

"You let her go, Aro - you let her free - and we'll come back with you -" Caius said. A vampic grabs Caius by the neck.

"Death for the girl. For you two eternity in a box -" The vampics who was called Alec.

Now, I see what caused the scraping. Two huge metal coffins being dragged through the vampics. Isabella screams.

"Walled in a dungeon. Your only company will be your screams... Perhaps you'll be there for centuries..." the vampic known as Demetri said. The vampics grab Caius and Marius. They force them towards the coffins. Aro struggles with them.

"They are coming home with me...you promised...Brother, you promised..." Aro shouts.

"I promised nothing!" Sedies laughed darkly. Marius and Caius struggle fiercely as they are forced into the coffins. Isabella weeps.

"They've fooled you, Aro!...They fooled you..." Marius said. They struggle in the coffins. Then the lid is forced down, huge locks closed over it.

_Inside Coffin:_

Marius and Caius, their foreheads pouring with blood, being thrown this way and that. The coffins are lifted, upside down, their heads crash into the floor.

_Outside Coffin:_

The coffins is thrust into different wholes in the wall. Bricks being placed over, mortar trowelled on.

_Inside Coffin:_

Marius and Caius upside down. Sounds of bricks and mortar.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
HOURS LATER  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Inside Coffin:_

A terrifying, unearthly scream pierces the coffin, striking to their very soul.

"Isabella!!!" They yell.

Then they lose consciousness.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	18. Last Night

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:  
Last Night_**

I screamed and struggled as they took Marius and Caius away in the coffins. Someone started to pull my hair, while another torn my dress. I tried to get away, but they were everywhere.

"This is wrong..." I heard a whisper.

"She shall burn at dawn..." The rest of the crowd cheered. Suddenly I felt someone grab my waist and throw me into a wall, a piece of metal went through my arm, and I cried out in pain. Even though it would heal in seconds, it still hurt.

I sat there on my knees crying, as everyone laughed at me.

"Stop this...This is wrong..." Someone yelled. I looked up to see Reneta coming over to me.

"Reneta, get away from her." Someone yelled.

"No, if she want to choose that child over the rest of us...let her burn with the child." Sedies said.

Soon I was being pushed down another hallway, towards a large metal door. They threw us inside the door and I heard them lock it. I looked around trying to find where I was. It looked like the bottom of a large well. I looked to the top and saw it gated closed.

"Why...Why is this happening?" I cried. I had blood tears coming down my cheecks.

"Hush...it's OK." Reneta said, kneel next to me.

"How is this OK...I have spent over fifty years crying for my family, and the night I get them back, they taken from me." I cried hard now.

"They'll coming for you." She said, pushing me to her. I cried for the rest of the night give wanting my family. All Reneta did was hold me and let me cry.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
A LITTLE BEFORE HIGH NOON  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You want to go back to your family..." She said, still stroking my hair

"Yes...more than anything." I said, pulling away from her to look into her face.

"Do everything I say then, and we'll get out of this." She said.

"You promise..." I said.

"I promise." She answered.

"OK." I whispered.

"Hold on tightly and close your eyes..." She said, I did as she said, "Right when I tell you to, I want you to scream as louder as you can and call the one person you want the most."

"OK..." I said, as I watch the sun light get closer.

"It'll be OK...your family will come for you." She said, stroking my hair. Then I heard a loud crash, coming from inside the door.

"You ready..." She said, tighting her grip on me.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"Then scream..." she said.

"Edward..." I screamed, in a the most ungodly, earth shattering, blood chilling scream I had ever heard. Then I felt the sun burning me and my screams grew, before it all dissappeared into nothing.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	19. Wilson

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
__Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Wilson_**

I struggle, as I watched thempick Bella up and carry her out of the room screaming.

"Mom...Dad...Edward..." She screamed over and over.

I finally broke free from one on the vampics holding me, when suddenly I could move.

"What is this?!" I yelled trying to fight against where it was.

"My job..." Said a brown hair vampic, as the other dissappeared.

"Who are you..." Alice yelled.

"Wilson..." the vampics said, giving Alice a bow, before sitting down onto the couch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_RIGHT BEFORE SUNRISE_  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just as the sun peaked over horizan, the vampic, Wilson, stood up and walked towards the curtuin.

"I never wanted this." he said, "Get you turn a few years after Isabella turned, they had a ball..." he looked straight at us, "She was beautiful...dancing with everyone...a perfect angel, but she was missing one thing, her heart. Her smiles were focused, and you could see pain in her eyes.

"I asked her about that, she said... 'My mom and dad are coming soon, I will not be happy til they're here.' And I then I was sent to aquire all the vampires left free in the world. But before I left, I made her a promise, 'I will search for your family.'

"One as beautiful as the morning light," he looked to Rosalie, "A fairy with untold gifts," he glaze turned to Alice, "Brothers who can watch over her and kept her safe," he looked to Emmett and Japer, "A mother with love than can be given, and a father who loves her just as much." he turned to Esme and Carlisle, "Then she asked to find two other, dear to her heart," he looked a Renesmee and Jacob, "And an angel who kepts heart and protects it from evil." He looked right at me, "the theather miles away...that is where she is..." he stepped closer to the sun, "and this is what will happen to her" he finished, as the sunlight touched his skin. We wacthed as his skin slowly lit and burn to ashes. I couldn't let that happen to Bella. It would kill me.

I hadn't even noticed that I was on the floor.

_'Edward, calm down.'_ Jasper thought

"Let's go.!" I yelled, once I was back on my feet.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	20. Open the Box

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Marius Point Of View:  
Open the Box_**

_BLACKNESS_

_Inside Coffin (Narration):_

Marius sleeps, upside down. Sound of bricks being broken, thrown aside. Then of locks breaking.

_Outside Coffin:_

I open my eyes. The lid opens. I sees Jasper, above me. He reaching down to take my hand.

"Where is she? Where's Isabella?" I asked. Even though I knew she was Carlisle daughter, she had slowly become my daughter too.

"Edward ran off to get her." Jasper said, "Quick, help me get Caius out." Soon we had Caius out of the wall and were running to get to the others.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	21. Where Is She?

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Where is She_**

We got to the theather, and I saw Sediea. In a few seconds, I had Sedies pinned to the wall by his throat. "Where is she?" I yelled at him.

"You can't save her." he said, struggling to break away.

"Sedies! Where is she?!" I yelled.

"Edward, you can't save her. She'll be dead soon." Sedies said. I look around the room. Heidi stands far off, looking at me coolly. She lifts the stage skull mask and laughs softly behind it. A male vampic slumps in a chair staring softly at me.

_Silence. Indifference._

I sees Aro sitting in a far corner. I rushes up to him, who looks up at me. He was holding something crumpled, made of cloth.

"Bella...where is she?" I growled. I turns round and round in rage. Passive still faces. A door bangs open and shut. I look again at Aro and Sedies. I snatches the cloth from Aro's hand. I see it is a small torn bloodstained dress. Bella's dress.

The door bangs again. Jane laughs.

"How sad...she was crying for you..." Jane said. Then there was a heart breaking, stomach turned, soul crushing scream that filled the room.

"Edward..." I heard Bella scream. Everyone of the vampics for one spilt second frozen, and from their thoughts, I saw it was from guilty and horror at the sound of the scream, there was only two people in the room that were unaffected by the sound.

I bolt towards the stairs. I get closer and closer and rip off the large metal door.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	22. Stone Angels

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Renesmee Point Of View:  
Stone Angels_**

Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Dad, and me all ran towards where the screaming came from. I was scared...more than I'd ever been before in my life. We reached a metal door, and Dad torn it off its hinges. Inside on the far side of the little airwell was my mother and Reneta. I walked over slowly to them.

They were paler, like marble. I touched my mom's arms, it was cold, colder than I've ever felt before. My mother holding onto Reneta's waist, and Reneta folder over my mother. They looked like a mother and her daughter; they looked like two angels embracing each other, the only thing that old me different was the pained look on their faces.

I dropped by hand an stepped away. I sank to my knees just staring at my mom. She would never hold me again, tell that she loved me, or anything. I felt Grandma Esme wrap her arms around me.

My dad knelt beside my mom. He touched her cheek, and I saw a tear run down my mom's face. "Bella..." my dad said to her, but she wouldn't answer, "Bella...you can't leave me." But still she wouldn't answer. My dad let out a cry of pure agony.

"Her prince charming didn't make it in time, did he?" Jane said, from the doorway, staring as all. Dad roars and attacks Jane, tackling her about twenty feet inside the door. Uncle Emmett appears in the doorway and watches as dad dismembers Jane. After dad finishes, he walks back over to mom.

"Emmett..." Dad says, in a strained voice, "where is Aro and Sedies." Dad didn't wait for an answer aloud, he just ran off towards the ballroom.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	23. Angel

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Angel_**

I ran right towards Sedies, and tackled him to the ground.

"Why...she did nothing to anyone, and who took everything from her...her family, her daughter, her life...Why?" I roared as I punched him over and over again.

"I losted someone special to me...it's only fair." he answered, trying to block some of my hits.

"Fair..." I heard Reneesmee say, "How is it fair...just because your a miserible old fool, doesn't make it fair...doesn't make it right what you did."

"Go cry to someone that cares...better yet, go join your mother." Sedies sneered, he somehow manger to throw me off of him when myattention was on Reneesmee, "She was plague...also thinking that what we did to our food was wrong...saying that her family wouldn't never do this...we watched over her, we taughter, but she refused to admit to being my daughter."

"Because, she was not your daughter,..." Esme yelled, "She was mine and Carlisle's...nothing in this world could change that."

"Really...would a good mother, let her daughter be taken away." He accused. Then a coffin went flighting towards him. He dodged it but was hit by a chair.

"What is this?" He roared. Then, I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned around and gasped. There stood...

* * *

**() ()  
(^.^)**

_Oh My....who could it be..._

_if I had some reviews, you'd find out_

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	24. Ghost

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Point Of View:  
Ghosts_**

_I heard a giggle from behind me. I turned around and gasped. There stood..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

...Bella

She was right behind me...not the nine year old vampic,...but my beautiful wife, the women I fell in love with.

Everyone in the room gasped at the sight of her. She was in a flowing white halter dress and white ballet slippers. Her hair was in soft curler that fell down her truly looked like an angel.

"Bella..." I breathed. She giggled and ran towards the stairs. Everyone followed her, forgetting what ever they were going before. We follow her her up the stairs and though the hallway(all the vampics are careful of the sun. We could to a par of large wooden doors. Bella simply goes though them, while we open the door.

Inside is a large ballroom, but its entirely boarded up. Any furniture in the room, is cover in a white cloth. A larger fire place was across the room from us. In the corner of the room is a entire set of instruments for a band. And on the other side of the room, in front of the fire place, was a statue...not any statue, a marble statue...the statue of a girl who looked exactly like Bella...Sedies's daughter. She was on her knees with her head bowed, it looked like she was praying.

_"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep."_

The words rang though the room, but no one spoke. The voice was ghostly in itself. It was as if the voice was here yet gone. It sent chills down my spine.

"Who was that." Reneesmee said, as she tighten her grasp on the hair on Jacob's arm.

"A friend, sweetheart...a friend." Bella said. And then the voice came again.

_"Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!"_

"Who is that voice...please, a name." Reneesmee said.

"Rachel..." Bella said. Then a monstrous wind filled the room, it blew the furniture and instruments into the wall, breaking them into little pieces. The windows shattered, the sky grew dark as night, and more ghosts filled the room. Then were many ghost that lined the walls of the ballroom, they were dark almost shadows.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	25. Rachel

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Rachel_**

_"Rachel..." Bella said. Then a monstrous wind filled the room, it blew the furniture and instruments into the wall, breaking them into little pieces. The windows shattered, the sky grew dark as night, and more ghosts filled the room. Then were many ghost that lined the walls of the ballroom, they were dark almost shadows._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rachel...it cannot be." Sedies said, then another ghosts appeared right next to Bella. She looked exactly like Bella, the only thing different was her dress and shoes. While Bella was in white, like a innocent angel; her look-a-like was in scarlet red, like a tainted angel.

"Surprised, daddy?" the new ghost said.

"Sedies, you tell them the truth." Bella said.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." Sedies said.

"Oh, daddy, you forget so quickly." Rachel said. "Grey, the vampire that you said killed me, didn't do it."

"You killed her...you killed her to start the Great War." Bella said. A round of gasps filled the room.

"You killed your know daughter..." Aro said.

"Their unoin was unattebible. I tried to warn them, but they won't listen" Sedies said.

"So you killed them." A vampic said, clearly shocked by the news.

"I told her it was a mistake to run with that _vampire_." Sedies spat the word out, like a bad taste in his mouth, "I told her it would only end in heart ache."

"But when loved each other...was love our mistake." Rachel said, taking a step towards him.

"YES..." he roared, "I had to protect us...you...from them." Sedies said, "It was my duty and honor, but what would you know of duty or honor...you loved each other." he sneered the end out.

"You are insponcible for the death of countless people." One of the ghost yelled.

"You would find me wrong." he said, "Well damn...damn you all to hell."

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	26. Hell Dragon

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Hell Dragon_**

_"You would find me wrong." he said, "Well damn...damn you all to hell."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wind came back, and there was lightning. All the ghost except Bella and Rachel roared, and then flew around the ballroom, like demons from hell. A small flicker of light from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned to the fireplace.

I watched with wide eyes as the stone bottom of the fire place fell downward, into what I could only describe as the gates of hell. All the ghost flew toward it, and I saw the flames grew. Slowly, the fire began to take shape and I saw as the fire took the form a dragon.

The dragon went to Bella and Rachel but did not touch them. When it caught sight of Sedies, it roared. When it opened it mouth, its fiery tongue came off and made its way towards us. It wrapped around Sedies, and then it began to drag him away.

"I will not go alone." Sedies said, grabbing hold of Aro.

"No..." Aro yelled, as the beast dragged them both straight to the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	27. Hey, Stranger

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Edward Point Of View:  
Hey, Stranger_**

"Bella..." I said. I wanted to run to her...to hold her. But something wouldn't let me.

"I'm about to wake up Edward...you might want to run back to me." Bella said, as she began to fade away. I bolted back down the stairs to her.

When I got there I saw her laying on the ground. I slide one arm under her shoulder and lifted her up so she was leanning on me.

"Bella..." I called softly, while stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before focusing on me.

"Hey, Stranger..." She said softly.

"Hey back." I said leanning into kiss her.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so ten reviews for a sooner update, or just wait until I get to it._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	28. Things Have Changed

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_**

_I don't own Twilight and Interview with a Vampire.  
Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight, and Anne Rice owns Interview with a Vampire._

* * *

**_Bella Point Of View:  
_****_Things Have Changed_**

_"Hey back." I said leaning into kiss her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_One month later..._

I was back home with my family...in my loving husband's arms. I was extremely happy not to look like an nine year old.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"OK...enough you too...Edward we missed Bella too." Alice said, ruining mine and Edward's reunion. Resentfully, I pulled away from Edward, only to have my daughter run straight into my arms._

_"Mom..." She cried over and over again, hugging me tightly. soon I was in one on Jake's hugs and then put into one of Emmett. Alice and Rosalie hugged me fiercely, saying they missed me._

_"Little one..." I heard Esme say, once Alice and Rosalie let me. I ran into her arm and held on to her tightly. Carlisle wrapped his arms around both of us and kissed the top of my head._

_After that I was back in Edward's arms...the place I belonged._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

"I missed you..." Edward said, kissing the top of my head. He refused to leave me at all for an length of time since we were back together, and I had not problem with that.

"I missed you more..." I said. Things had changed in this week, my head was almost spinning.

"Prince, Princess, your sister wants to know if you're going with them to hunt." Heidi said.

"Later, Heidi." I said, snuggling into Edwards side.

"Of course, Princess" Heidi said, leaving our room.

Yes, she said prince and princess...like I said, things had changed.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_It had been a few days since Aro and Sedies were destroyed, and all the vampires and vampics had gather together to make an important decision. "We need a knew family since our is no longer in control." Marius said._

_"Who?" I heard someone ask._

_"That is a good question. Who should we choose?" Caius said._

_"Cullens..." was heard from many covens._

_"Will you do it Cullens?" Marius asked. Carlisle looked to each of us and we all gave a small nod to him._

_"We will" Carlisle said, and the cheers erupted._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

So now here we are...the new royal family of the vampire/vampic world...Goodbye Age of the Vampic, welcome to Age of the Cullens.

* * *

**\m/**

_OK..so review are greater appreciated. They tell me what I can work on and let me know how you like the story.  
So please...I don't care if it's a week later or five years later just tell me what you think, __so I came improve for any and all future stories._

* * *

_IMPORTANT QUESTION:  
Is this chapter a hit or miss._

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW,**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	29. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ:_

_Thank you so much for reading my story.  
I hoped you liked, and if you did..well you didn't._

**

* * *

**

()()  
(^.^)

Review,

and

Check out my other stories

**,,,,,  
\m/(^.^)\m/**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.

\/

\/

PLEASE REVIEW.

\/

\/

PLEASE REVIEW.

\/

\/

PLEASE REVIEW.

\/

\/

PLEASE REVIEW.

\/

\/


End file.
